Crystal Hearts
by geekyficwriter
Summary: In Hell and Heaven, both angels and demons were only allowed one heart. When they're married, they give their partner their heart to take care of for eternity. If they were to somehow break this vow, they both would die. So starts a story of how a forbidden love bloomed between an Heaven candidate, and a Hell candidate for the right to control the humans. Sugar sugar rune Au!Eremin


In Hell and Heaven, both angels and demons were only allowed one heart. When they're married, they give their partner their heart to take care of for eternity. If they were to somehow break this vow, they both would die. So starts a story of how a forbidden love bloomed between an Heaven candidate, and a Hell candidate for the right to control the humans.

* * *

It was the day of the tournament, and everyone was on edge. The day had finally came when the angels would send their candidate to earth to gather crystal hearts in order to see who would have the most influence on the earth. The angels or the demons. At the center of Heaven, the new Heaven candidate nervously got ready for his trip to earth. Brushing his neck length blind hair, the young angel sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Letting out a sigh, he looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he would go to the plaza.

His ocean blue eyes nervously looked at himself wondering if he was the right one to pick. Hands becoming clammy, the angel looked at the halo above his head to see nothing but the glow of heaven. Adjusting his toga, and the gold that decorated it he took a deep breath and readied himself to go out. Flapping his wings so that he was levitating a bit, the angel slowly opening the door to see guards ready to escort him.

Following the guards, he held his head high, and made sure the priceless jewelry he wore didn't slip. Curling his toes a bit to relieve his nerves, his nails grazed his sandal. The closer he got to the plaza where god waited, the more nervous he was. The light around the place grew brighter as more angels started to appear. Their cheers echoed throughout heaven, having everyone in the skies know what was happening. In the center a holy presence illuminated everyone's surroundings even more. Sitting in a chair her holiness sat with an inviting then stood up and stretched out her arms as if waiting for the young angel to run into her arms. Stopping a few feet away, the blond waited for god to speak as the crowd died down.

"Welcome one and all to the annual tournament of the angels and demons. We all have gathered here to support our Heaven candidate angel Armin Arlert, who will gather the hearts of humans for the sake of Heaven's rule! As we all know this is not an easy task. We do not know Hell's candidate nor how powerful he is. However as the compromise has been made many years ago the same rules follows.

1. You are not to reveal your identities to humans.

2. Powers used to harm anyone or to help cheat within the game are not allowed.

3. Once you find your opponent you will not harm each other in any way.

4. The last rule, no falling in love with humans.

Are there any questions so far Armin?" God asked softly.

"N-No your holiness." Armin bows respectfully.

"Then I shall continue. For children present I know it may seem odd that we take human hearts, but they have more than us angels and demons. They can generate many colored crystal hearts, each having their own value. As angels we stick to colored hearts. The are yellow ones to signify humans were surprised by us that are only worth 5 points. Orange is when they have crushes on us which equals to about 300 points. Green for friendship which is worth 350 points. Rainbow is amazement and delight, 500 points. Pink the beginnings of love 1000, purple lust/forbidden love 2500, blue respect 3000, and red passion/love 5000.

As for demons the take black for jealousy worth 5000 and any other colors they can take. However they prefer jealous hearts since they gain points quickly, and to corrupt the most people. With that said I ask you to step forwards Armin."

Taking a step forwards, Armin knelled in front of god looking up trying not to be blinded by her light. God then swayed her wrist in graceful movements as sparkles came out of her hands to form two objects. One was a halo, and the other was a rosary.

"Angel Armin Arlert, I grant you this halo that turns into a ring so that you may see the hearts you receive. And I also grant you this rosary ,so that you may send your hearts back to heaven so that we may keep them. Do you accept these gifts, and swear to help Heaven in our quest against the demons?"

"I-I do." Armin replies nervously holding out his arms to receive the gifts as they fell into his hands.

"Very well then, it's time for you to go to the human world. There you will meet Micheal your care taker for the time being. He will aid you on your quest until your familiar comes. I will now send you down to earth." Grabbing a vial from her pockets, god sprinkled the dust into her hands blowing it onto Armin's body engulfing him in a light that soon disappeared a long with the angel.

* * *

"Hey wake up will ya?" A mature voice said to him as Armin slowly opening his eyes to see where he was. Looking around he saw a typical human house that was decorated with heavenly relics, and pictures that looked like they belonged to museums. Groaning in pain as he felt his head throb, Armin sat up to see another angel who he assumed was the archangel Micheal.

"W-Where am I?" The blond ask watching as the elder brought over a cup of tea for him to drink. Accepting it gladly, Armin sipped the drink carefully making sure not to burn his tongue.

"You're in my house. I'm Micheal, you might have heard of me." Micheal replied happily putting up his long brown hair, and shutting his blue eyes as he smiled back at Armin.

"Y-Yes, so you're going to be helping me in the human world. Um, how exactly do I win the hearts of humans? What are different manners on earth I should know about? Is everyone as corrupted by the demons as I've heard? Where do I begin?" Armin bombards the angel with questions trying to get all the information he needed not wanting to be written off as a failure.

"Calm down Armin, you just got here. As for your questions I think I'll be able to answer them. First you win human hearts either by being nice to them or having them fall for you. Which ultimately means a bit of flirting."

"But I thought that was against the rules."

"No you falling in love with them is. However them falling in love with you is not. After all once you remove their heart their memories of their feelings for you are erased."

"Oh that makes sense then..."

"Anyways on earth everyone is a bit ruder than on Heaven, so just keep that in mind. You can be your typical polite self as much as you want. Since the demons won last year it has indeed gotten worse. Crimes have been committed every now and then."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, but that's the world they live in. I will enroll you in high school so that you can start taking hearts."

"High School? Why there, teenagers don't know the meaning of love anymore. Ever since I read Uriel's judgment on human's it changed how much I cherished the human world. No one believes in love there anymore, especially the youth now."

"Don't talk like that when you get there you sound too old."

"O-Oh right."

"You are starting there because they are the easiest. Since they are so hormone driven, they would fall in love easily."

"That sounds like something a demon would say."

"Sorry, but that's how it is now."

"I guess you're right. Now how do I hide my wings and use this rosary?"

"Simple, you just imagine your wings gone and they are. And just yell 'please give me your hearts' and the rosary should your heavenly glow might be hard to get rid of."

"Why?"

"Our glow works with emotions. So when we're happy a light comes out of get thrown off because of this, I mean have you seen the movies? One of us accidentally smiles, and now in every movie when the girl comes in she has our light. Ridiculous really."

"Okay, then how did you control your's?"

"Years of practice. Now, you should get more sleep tomorrow is the first day of school and you don't want to be late. I've heard from god how much of a little earthboo you are."

"Earthboo?"

"It's like weaboo, but you're obsessed with humans and the earth."

"What's a weaboo?"

"Just go to bed, and make sure you put on the uniform I put in your room in the morning."

"Okay, where is that?"

"Down the hall to your right. Your name is literally on it. I had go transfer your stuff here."

"Thanks, Goodnight."

"Night kiddo."

* * *

The next morning Armin as woken up be an unknown ringing sound. Hearing the loud ringing of the alarm clock to his side, Armin pointed a finger towards its' direction crushing the device in the process. His body showed unwillingness to move, but he knew he had to get his arms to raise his body off of the bed, he sat up and brought his hand up to his mouth as he yawned. Moving his hands to touch his back, Armin noticed he had forgotten to put them away. Closing his eyes once more, he imagined a human him and successfully got his wings to disappear.

Slapping his face in hopes to wake up, the angel looked at his appearance in the mirror to see his bangs sticking up from his head. Averting his gaze form the mirror, he placed the halo ring on his right index finger, soon after to put the rosary on his neck. Looking to his door, a hook with a uniform hung from it. Walking over like a zombie, Armin touched the fabric admiring the first pair of human clothes that he would ever wear.

Lazily throwing his original clothes to the corner, the blond dressed himself in pants, a dress shirt, a tie, and a sweater vest. After that he ate breakfast with Micheal and was ready to got to high school. Holding his new backpack filled with supplies he had received from Micheal, he followed closely behind as they went to the principal's office.

After watching Micheal flirt with his teacher and gather a heart from her, Armin knew he would be uncomfortable with his new job. With his new teacher, the blond walked to the new classroom where his classmates waited. Everyone's eyes were filled with interest as Armin walked in, all waiting for his introduction. Nervously he walked to the podium placing his hands on it with his face down. Muttering out his name and interest, Armin could feel his confidence declining as he started to tear up from stress.

Finally allowing his classmates to see his face for the first time. Looking up he was able to see a few classmates snicker as others rolled their eyes. Grabbing his ring, Armin closed one eye and looked through it seeing five hearts from girls that were yellow. Taking his chance, Armin took deep breath and placed his ring back on his finger. Removing the rosary from his neck, he held it out and waved a hand in front of it. Soon enough his angelic light surrounded him and he was in his original form. From what he saw earlier, when he transforms no one could see him.

Allowing his wings to stretch out, and his toga to drop back above his knees, the angel held up the rosary once more.

"Please give me your hearts." Armin said with confidence watching as the hearts flew into his rosary looking themselves in before he was back in human form. Watching the confused looks from the girls who had their hearts stolen, Armin giggled showing the class his smile. Just as Micheal had said,his angelic light shined through.

Dismissing himself from the podium, the angel walked to his seat quietly averting his eyes as he took a seat by the window in the back of the classroom. When lunch finally came, Armin sat alone only to be approached by a boy that looked about his age (physically).

"Hi, Armin right?" The boy with a freckled faced asked kindly placing his lunch on the same table as Armin's.

"Y-Yes, who are you?" Armin replied back nervously second guessing himself if he said the right thing or not.

"Marco Bodt, I'm a new student as well but I'm from class B."

"Class B? What's that?"

"You know the class right next to your's."

"O-Oh yeah, sorry, uh my old school worked differently."

"Understandable, anyways I was hoping we could be friends you know watch each other's backs since we're both new."

"That would be wonderful." Armin smiles back liking the fact that one human was being nice to him. Throughout the rest of the day, Armin and Marco were the best of friends until class started. Checking every now and then to see if a heart had been formed yet, the angel was disappointed to see that there was none. Walking throughout the school wondering if anyone even was surprised by him, the blond still saw nothing.

Holding his ring halo in between in thumb and ring finger, he walked down the hall ways of the school wondering what he should do. While walking down the stairs, Armin accidentally skipped a stair and tripped and tumbled down the stairs letting go of the ring in the process. Getting up slowly absorbing the pain throughout his body, Armin picked up his books and backpack that had fell, and when in search for his ring.

Panicking, he went on all fours and patted the grounds in hopes of finding it. Hearing footsteps come up near him, the blond ignored them imagining his lecture from Micheal.

"Looking for this?" A smooth voice asked him, as Armin looked up knowing that somehow this person would know where is ring was. Forest green eyes met his ocean blue and the world stopped. Armin could feel his heart beat, and without noticing his heart's crystal changed to yellow. The person in front of him was a bit taller than him with tanned skin ,a scar that ran across his nose, and a a single ear piercing. Observing the smirk on his face, the angel somehow knew this male was bad news. Looking behind the male he could see he had a group of friends who didn't like to follow school code.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want to get f**ked in that position?" The male in front of him said listening as his friends laughed at his joke.

"N-No! How can you say such a lewd thing! I mean dirty!" Armin corrects knowing he would get teased for his words.

"Hey it was just a joke cheer up will ya?"

"I will not you...you...B-Bas...gangster!"

"Oh my gosh were you trying to cuss? How cute, try it again."

"N-No."

"Say fuck."

"F-fu...Fummm...fudge..."

"Aww how cute. Hey guys I found the angel of the school." And at those words Armin's heart skipped a beat. Thinking that he has been found out, he held his breath and kept a brave front.

"Just give me back my ring." The angel brings an arm out trying to get the ring.

"What do you say?"

"Please give me back the ring you stole."

"Now I didn't steal it really, but okay here." The delinquent agrees setting the cold metal into Armin's hands. Cold. Armin noted as he felt a bit of the other's flesh connect with his.

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome." The other says with a smile as he left past Armin.

"Who is he?"

"That's Eren Jaeger, he runs this school. Some even call him the king, so back off it you know what's good for you." One of the other males replied following their leader.

"Huh, odd, there is something about him that's not quiet right...Could he be the demon I'm competing against!?"

* * *

**Admin: review so I can see if you like!**


End file.
